


Winner Takes It All

by flickawhip



Series: Polyamory - WWE Imagines - Riott Squad [2]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 11:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15580965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: You and the Riott Squad celebrate your first title...





	Winner Takes It All

\- You felt nervous before the match  
\- It was your first title match  
\- You wanted the win  
\- You knew it was booked for you  
\- Still, you were nervous  
\- Then suddenly  
\- The match is over  
\- You have the title  
\- You still can’t quite believe it  
\- You want to tell people  
\- Tell your girls  
\- The Riott Squad  
\- Sarah Logan  
\- Ruby Riott  
\- Liv Morgan  
\- Your girls  
\- Your lovers  
\- Your darlings  
\- You make a mental note to call them  
\- You shower  
\- You dress in civilian clothing  
\- You leave  
\- You head home  
\- They are meant to be on tour  
\- Well  
\- Nearly  
\- They were meant to be packing tonight  
\- Staying in a hotel at the airport  
\- You had no idea they had snuck away  
\- You get home  
\- The house is quiet  
\- You dump your bag  
\- Make your way up to the bed  
\- You can call the girls from the room  
\- You squeal when you open the door to see them  
\- “GIRLS!”  
\- Ruby is smirking  
\- Sarah is smug  
\- Liv is emotional  
\- “Awww, Livvy, c’mere...”  
\- You smile  
\- You pull Livvy into a tight hug, then look up and beckon the others into a group hug  
\- Ruby sighs and nestles closer  
\- Sarah giggles  
\- “You happy to see us?”  
\- She sounds a little shy  
\- “Yeah Logan, I’m happy to see you.”  
\- You smirk  
\- You kiss them all  
\- Ruby, then Liv, then Sarah  
\- You linger on Sarah  
\- “All of you.”  
\- You know she’s been wondering if she fits in here  
\- She does  
\- You want your Logan-Berry  
\- “I love you all so much...”  
\- The rest of the night is spent in a cuddlepile  
\- Liv and Ruby content  
\- Sarah seemingly sad to leave  
\- You know it’ll be fine  
\- She’s always fine in the end  
\- You smile  
\- You tease them all about bringing home more prizes  
\- Your smile softens at you look at Sarah  
\- “You better kick butt Logan, I know you can.”


End file.
